Kenailaddin
Chris2003's movie spoof of “Aladdin” (1992). Cast * Aladdin - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) * Jasmine - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) * The Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Jafar - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Iago - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Abu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * The Magic Carpet - Dragon (Shrek) * The Sultan - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Rajah - Taz (Looney Tunes) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Razoul - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Razoul's Guards - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) * The Peddler - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Gazeem the Thief - Makunga (Madagascar 2) * Balcony Harem Girls - Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Gia (Madagascar 3) * Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince Achmed - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Omar the Melon Seller - Samson (The Wild) * Farouk The Apple Seller - Scar (The Lion King) * Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * Old Jafar - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Genie Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Rabbit Genie - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep * Old Man Genie - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Little Boy Genie - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Fat Man Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Xiro (El Arca) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Kairel (El Arca) * Leopard Genie - Pink Panther * Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Harem Genie - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Alex (Madagascar) * Super-Spy Genie - Diego (Ice Age) * Teacher Genie - Vitaly (Madagascar 3) * Table Lamp Genie - Garfield * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Gigantic Genie - Dagnino (El Arca) * Cheerleader Genies - Duchess (The Aristocats), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Bruma and Panthy (El Arca) * Camel Abu - Bambi * Horse Abu - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Duck Abu - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) * Ostrich Abu - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Car Abu - Mater (Cars) * Toy Abu - Hamm (Toy Story) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who!) * Woman at the Window - Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sarabi (The Lion King), Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) * Necklace Man and Woman - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) and Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fat Ugly Lady - Tillie the Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) * Pot Seller - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Nut Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Necklace Seller - Tiger (An American Tail) * Fish Seller - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Fire Eater - The Aardvark (Pink Panther) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Leonette (The Jungle King), Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Gloria (Madagascar) * 75 Golden Camels as themselves * 53 Purple Peacocks as themselves * Exotic-Type Mammals as themselves * 95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves * 60 Elephants as themselves * Llamas as themselves * Bears and Lions as themselves * Brass Bands - ???? * Forty Fakirs - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) * Cooks and Bakers - ???? * Birds that Warble on Key as themselves * Flamingo in Love with Iago - Nigel (Finding Nemo) See also * Kenailaddin 2: The Return of Tai Lung * Kenailaddin 3: The King of Thieves * Kenailaddin (TV Series) Gallery Kenai the Bear.png|Bear Kenai as Aladdin Nita (Bear) as Mom Asparagus.jpg|Bear Nita as Jasmine Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as the Genie Tai Lung Attack.jpg|Tai Lung as Jafar Jake.png|Jake as Iago Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Abu Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3965.jpg|Dragon as the Magic Carpet Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg|Baloo as the Sultan 1200px-Taz-Looney Tunes.svg.png|Taz as Rajah 382px-Cavegggg.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself Colonel Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Razoul Jungle Patrol.jpg|The Jungle Patrol as Razoul's Henchmen Classic bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny as the Peddler Makunga.png|Makunga as Gazeem the Thief Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps... Sawyer.jpg|...Sawyer... Gia.jpg|...and Gia as the Balcony Harem Girls Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz... Olivia Flaversham.jpg|...and Olivia Flaversham as Two Hungry Children Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Prince Achmed Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as the Two Men Watching Prince Achmed Samson Lion.png|Samson as Omar the Melon Seller Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Farouk the Apple Seller Horton.jpg|Horton as Elephant Abu Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2911.jpg|Kaa as Old Jafar Image 0027.jpg|The Great Animal as Snake Jafar Junglebook2 233.jpg|Shere Khan as Genie Jafar Gromit.jpg|Gromit as "Laddie" Dog Genie Winnie-the-Pooh-and-the-Blustery-Day-winnie-the-pooh-2018805-1280-960.jpg|Gopher as Rabbit Genie Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-905.jpg|Toothless as Dragon Genie Shaun shaun sheep movie.png|Shaun the Sheep as Sheep Genie Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Old Man Genie Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse as Little Boy Genie 432px-Panda.jpg|Po as Fat Man Genie Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Kairel (Noah's Ark).png|Kairel as Genie as TV Parade Host June Pink Panther.JPG|Pink Panther as Leopard Genie Kuzco as a Llama.jpg|Llama Kuzco as Goat Genie Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Harem Genie Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Super-Spy Genie Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Teacher Genie Garfield.jpg|Garfield as Table Lamp Genie Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2859.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Bee Genie Bruce in Finding Nemo.jpg|Bruce as Submarine Genie Dagnino the Tiger.png|Dagnino as Gigantic Genie Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess... Bianca 2660.png|...Miss Bianca... Bruma.png|...Bruma... Panthy.jpg|...and Panthy as the Cheerleader Genies Grown-Up Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Camel Abu Pigletsbigmovie 120.jpg|Eeyore as Horse Abu 680457 1301850333387 full.jpg|Uncle Waldo as Duck Abu Vlcsnap-2011-03-28-15h45m51s164.png|Yo-Yo Flamingo as Ostrich Abu Speed.jpg|Speed as Turtle Abu Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Car Abu Hamm3.jpg|Hamm as Toy Abu 2008 horton hears a who 015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as the Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as the Woman at the Window Lionking 0255.jpg|Sarabi... Winifred.jpg|...Winifred... Lady Kluck.jpg|...and Lady Kluck as the Ladies Laughing at Aladdin Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as the Necklace Man Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as the Necklace Woman Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as the Fat Ugly Woman A7948e4e74278466916f70e9f9ff2437.jpg|Hubie as the Pot Seller Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg|Rabbit as the Nut Seller Tiger-0.png|Tiger as the Necklace Seller Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as the Fish Seller Aardvark.jpg|The Aardvark as the Fire Eater Oliver.jpg|Oliver as the Boy Wanting an Apple Leonette.jpg|Leonette... Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|...Marlene... Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|...and Gloria as the Genie's Three Dancing Girls Oogway-white.png|Oogway as the Forty Fakirs Nigel the Pelican.jpg|Nigel as the Flamingo in Love with Iago Category:Chris2003 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs